Delchild
by DeathofHell
Summary: What happens when you combine a human and a delsaber's DNA? read and you'll find out
1. Creation

Delchild

Chapter 1: Creation

Disclaimer: I do not own PSO or any related stuff, but I do claim ownership

of any character I create.

Pioneer 2: Lab

A female Newman walked into the lab, impregnated for an experiment 9 months ago. It was now time for her to deliver a genetically engineered baby. After she had gotten undressed and into a white medical gown, she was taken to the main lab to give birth to the child she was carrying.

Pioneer 2: Nine months earlier

"There is an overwhelming amount of Delsbaers in the ruins. If we don't find a way to either control them or destroy them, we wont be able to get to the lower areas of the ruins!" exclaimed Dr. Montague to other scientists in the room. "But, if we can engineer a Delsaber of our own, we can use it to control the other Delsabers." Montague's android Eleanor stepped forward with both arms of a fallen Delsaber. "If we can extract the DNA from these arms and infuse them with a human fetus, the child be able to be

around Delsabers without being attacked" said Eleanor. Montague smiled and started to speak again. "We have a fetus that is still in the early stages of growth, but all we would need is a mature female who would willingly carry the baby until its birth." A long pause sustained some silence until one of the female scientists stood up from her seat. "I will volunteer to carry the infant if it has the ability to keep those creatures at bay." She announced. All of the other scientists looked at her with shock or amazement, either for her bravery or insanity, but none objected.

Pioneer 2: Lab- Present

"I sure hope that these last 9 months I've had to endure will not be in vein," said an expectant mother. "Natsume, are you ready?" asked Montague as

he approached her. "Yes doctor, I was ready when this started 9 months ago,"

Natsume smiled and laid down on the operation table so she could be put to let them operate, though, instead she would be put to sleep so the doctors might operate without any problems. After the gas put her to sleep, the doctors began operating and safely removed the baby within a few minutes. After the baby was clean, and Natsume's stomach was closed up; Montague left the lab with Eleanor. As the two got to the door, a black and red android blocked their way with his arms crossed. "Haven't forgotten our deal yet, have you Montague?" said the large Hucast. "No, Death, I haven't forgotten...Eleanor, meet Death, you'll be staying with him from now on, he was the one who supplied the Delsaber body parts," said Montague sadly.

Eleanor looked at Montague a bit surprised and changed her facial expression to happiness and smiled when she saw Natsume with the baby "Its okay doctor,

I'll be fine with Death. You did build us both."

---------

Well, that's it for chapter one, suggestions and feedback are welcome, but no

flaming, you wouldn't want someone criticizing your work now, would you?


	2. Training

Delchild

Chapter 2: Training

Disclaimer: I do not own PSO or any related stuff, but I do claim ownership of any character I create.

Ragol: Forest

Natsume was sitting on a rock in the forest area, watching a little boy playing

with butterflies. "Rallyhn, don't go too far now sweetie!" called Natsume with a smile of her face, although concern shone in her eyes. Rallyhn was now six years old, he had pure white hair, and red eyes with pale skin. Being albino and having little pigment in his skin, he had to play in the shade of the trees. He had his hair in a long, loose style, and wore a white force's robe with blue stripes on it. Rallyhn smiled and looked over at his mother.

"Okay, mommy!" he called back.

Natsume smiled and went back to reading a very old looking book. Rallyhn walked over to a stream and noticed something yellow was in it. He reached into the cool water and pulled out an unconscious baby Rappy. He carried it in his arms as he ran back to his mother.

"Mommy, mommy, look at what I found, I think its hurt!" he yelled while running to his mother. Natsume smiled at Rallyhn and then looked at the Rappy as she put it in her lap.

"It's okay Rallyhn, this young one is just resting. I think it fell out of its nest, but I haven't seen Rappys here today," She closed her eyes and cast Resta on the Rappy. The Rappy woke up and jumped off of her lap. Rallyhn slowly reached out and petted the Rappy on the head and it nuzzled against his hand.

"Mommy, can I keep it?" pleaded Rallyhn. Natsume smiled at her son, but shook her head.

"Sorry baby, you can't take it home, it's still a baby, and it has a home. I know you'd be sad if someone took you away from me."

----------

Back on Pioneer 2, Dr. Montague was sitting in the lab, looking at a monitor, viewing Death in the VR training system "It's incredible, it's like his body was built for extreme combat under any condition. He's torn through

every monster that has come in his way like a knife through butter. It's hard to believe that he was once human," he muttered to himself as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I remember it like it was yesterday..."

7 years ago...

"Doctor!!! hurry, we have an emergency!" yelled a lab worker. Montague ran to the room and saw the remains of a human male, his head and most of his torso was the only things there; his arms and legs were missing.

"What in the world happened to him?" demanded Montague.

"A group Delbiters attacked this man and his partner, and tore off his limbs, but his partner sacrificed himself setting up a telepipe for this man to come back while he was still breathing," he replied. Montague thought for a second before speaking.

"This body is not stable, looks like he'll be the test subject for our first bio android, transfer his head onto the body and put a robotic brain into the skull after transferring his mind into the robotic brain and put his necessary organs into the android body, and just in case... his reproductive systems too. If were going to keep him alive, we might as well let him be able to have kids."

The doctors spent the next few hours trying to integrate all the organs and computerized systems into the robotic body. When they finished, the lungs were left out, so they put a device that would put direct oxygen into the blood stream instead of the lungs doing it, and after that they tried to wake him up.

"Hunter Jay, wake up," Montague said to the unconscious android. The hunter sat up and looked around.

"Uh... what happened? My head feel dizzy and my body feels different, like I'm not even

in it." Montague walked up to him and stared directly into his eyes.

"Your body was crippled beyond help, so we put you into an android's body. Most of your organs were put in, but most of the ones that would not be vital for your new body were left out. Hunter Jay, you are officially dead, so with this new body and new start, you choose your new name."

The hunter looked around and gave a slight laugh.

"My new name is Death, I cheated mine and this new body compliments my new body. It will take some time to get use to it, but I thank you for saving me...where is my partner Dusk?" Montague looked at the ground.

"Nothing remains of Dusk except her armor which were recovered and delivered to your home." Death spent no time thinking of the statement as he quickly got up and grabbed his gear, heading towards the surface transporter.

"Nothing will save those Delbiters the pain and suffering that I'm about to deliver onto

Them," said Death in a blind rage as he went to the surface.

Pioneer 2: Present

Death had finished his training and then sat on the ground "Okay doc, turn off the VR as soon as I get to the transporter." Death entered the VR control room and looked at Montague "How are the results?" Montague handed Death the results that had been etched on a piece of paper.

"Your synchronization with the robotic body keeps going up, your body is as just coordinated as a normal body, so I officially declare the experiment a success. Bio androids are creatable and maintainable," Death laughed a bit and patted Montague's back "So, where's the kid at? He's old enough to start training now."

Death arrived at Natsume's quarters and rang the bell. Natsume answered the door wearing her nightgown.

"Hello Death, sorry about my appearance, we were about to go to bed." She led Death in and offered him a seat

"Sorry to come so late, but it's time to take Rallyhn for his training," he said. Natsume looked at him a little worried

"I'll allow him to leave tomorrow," she replied. Death laughed a bit and then lay down on the couch, shutting sown shortly after saying goodnight. Natsume patted his shoulder and turned off the lights before going to her room and climbing into bed.

The next morning Death awoke to see Rallyhn on the floor in front of him doing homework.

"Need help with that?" asked Death. Rallyhn smiled and sat next to Death with the work in his hands. Death looked at all the problems and told Rallyhn all the answers, getting it done in a minute. Rallyhn got up and took his homework and came back with a very small Mag.

"I'm ready to train teacher," Rallyhn replied showing the mag to Death.

As Death and Rallyhn approached the teleporter, a young female Newman ran up to them, slightly out of breathe

"Rallyhn, are you going to the surface to train? Can I come too, pwease?" Rallyhn looked up at Death who nodded slightly. The three all went into the teleporter to Ragol's surface.

"Okay kids, while on the surface, you have to follow three rules: One, don't get separated, two, don't try to be a hero, and three, don't get surrounded," said Death.

"Yes sir!" said the two kids in unison. Rallyhn walked up to Death and gently tugged on his arm

"Teacher Death, this is Rika, my friend from school," said Rallyhn as Rika bowed slightly and giggled.

"What kind of Mag do you use Death?" asked Rika. Death laughed a little as a Chao popped up from behind his shoulder and flew around him.

"My mag is a Chao" Rika walked up to the Chaos and patted its head, and the chao squeeked "chao, chao!" and then sat on Rika's shoulder. Rallyhn patted the Chao also, but it stayed on Rika's shoulder.

Death walked over to a switch and unlocked a door

"Why do these things constantly relock... it will forever be a mystery, come on kids!" The children followed Death into the area and four Boomas popped out of the ground, ready to attack. "Rallyhn, Rika, use Foie on the Boomas" said Death quickly. Rallyhn and Rika stood next to each other and released the fireballs onto the Boomas as they closed in. As each one died, Rallyhn felt like he was doing well until a Booma popped out of the ground from behind him and struck him in the back.

"Ahh!" Rallyhn cried as he fell to the floor, looking up at the Booma. Suddenly, a blade stuck out from the back of the Booma as it fell to the floor with Death behind it.

"Are you okay?" Death asked as he reached down to help Rallyhn up.

"Yes, but the Booma hurt me pretty badly," Rallyhn replied as Death looked at Rika.

"Cast Resta on him, and he'll be ok in a second," Death said. Rika walked over to Rallyhn and cast Resta, healing Rallyhn's wounds from the Booma attack. After going through the forest for a while longer and defeating more Booma's and wolves, Rallyhn and Rika looked at Death with fatigue setting in.

"Can we go back Death?" they asked in unison. Death went into his item pouch and opened a telepipe.

"Okay, training is over for today, but meet me in front of the medical center first thing in the morning," said Death as he entered the pipe with the kids nodding as they followed.


	3. At Home

Delchild

Chapter 3: At Home

Disclaimer: I do not own PSO, but do claim ownership of any and all characters I have made.

Rallyhn was sitting in his room with his tiny mag.

"I wish I had a mag like teacher Death" he sighed sadly. He walked over to his shelf and looked at a picture he drew of himself, Rika, Death and the chao. He went back over to his mag and started to pet it, not noticing Death in the doorway.

"Here! I got this for you." Death handed Rallyhn a small box that moved around. Rallyhn happily opened the box to see a Chao inside it. "I know a guy who raises a lot of mags for the heck of it, so I got a chao for you, and one for your friend if she wants one." said Death before Rallyhn put the box down and hugged one of Death's legs, not being tall enough to reach his waist.

"Thank you Death-sempai, I will take great care of it" Rallyhn ran back and jumped into his bed and began to cuddle his new Chao until they both fell asleep. Death turned around to leave the room and saw Natsume smiling at him

"You didn't have to waste your money on him," Death walked over to her

"I know, but I did anyways. He's a lot like the son I never had." Natsume hugged Death tightly and kissed his cheek

"Thanks for being there to help him, you know he's never had a father-figure to help him, and I guess he looks up to you like one."

Death looked back and reached behind his head and unclipped a few clasps as well as unhooking a couple of wires. His mask-like helmet came off slowly and long strands of reddish-grey hair started to fall out. Natsume looked shocked as she saw his face come into view

"The good doctor never told me he actually saved my entire head, he said he only salvaged my brain" His blank eyes were pointed directly at her, though he couldn't see her. She smiled up him

"Well, its good that he did, years of hiding that face was good to heal it," Natsume placed a hand onto Death cheek and smiled a bit.

"Yes, all these years, and my head survived, my eyes are the only things bad, those wires plug the helmet's visors directly into my head so my eyes just sit there. You are also the first person to see my face in probably 8 years," said Death. Natsume stood up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his

"Well, it's a good face, try to show it a bit more often" she walked down the hallway towards her room and closed the door behind her once she entered. Death walked back into the living after re-attaching his helmet and layed down on the couch, not paying attention as he shut down while Rika walked into the home. She went to Rallyhn's room to ask him something, but when she saw him asleep, she crawled up next to him and laidd there with him until she fell asleep a while later.

Death awoke a few hours later to the sound of his communicator. He answered the call and was told he had a mission at the hunter's guild paying top meseta. He got ready and left Natsume's home and walked to the guild. He arrived at the guild to see Elenore waiting for him at the entrance

"Welcome Death, we were hired for an escort mission" Death laughed a bit "Let me guess, a researcher wants to go the surface?" Elenore blinked a few times and looked at him

"Yes, actually... but how did you know?" Death chuckled a bit.

"That's all that we get hired for Elenore, I haven't had a hunt in a long time, only escorts" Death walked inside the guild with Elenore and told the desk that he accepted the mission. The two of them walked towards the surface teleportor and waited a minute for it to charge up and then send them to the surface.

On the surface, Death and Elenore entered the forest region 1 and walked around until they heard a scream. Death pulled out a very large weapon and Elenore just looked at him.

"Just a claymore today, nothing special or overly powerful?" Death looked back at her as they charged off towards the scream

"Nah, remember, its the forest, nothing dangerous to us here, maybe to a new hunter, but not pros like us," he replied. The two entered a section of the forest and saw a few Hildebears stomping around a large tree. "Please, help me, are you the hunters from the guild?" asked a voice from the trees. Death walked over towards the Hildebears and smiled "yes, we are the hunters, are you Dr. Mira?" asked Death, not even paying attention to the Hildebears as the charged towards him. The voice started to sound calmer as it responded

"Yes, I am Dr. Mira, but shouldn't you be dealing with these monsters?" Death looked at the Hildebears and then swung his blade, cutting them down quickly and then looked back at the tree

"What monsters? I don't see any monsters, do you Elenore?" he said tauntingly before looking back at Elenore, noticing that she was talking to a mag.

"Oh, I'm sorry Death, were you talking to me? My friend here kind of distracted me" Death sighed slightly and put away his weapon before walking towards the researcher "I am Death, and this is Elenore. I am to understand that we are to escort you through the forest during your research and defend you against all attacks. And since you are only researching Hildebears, Boomas, Rappys and Wolves are automatic kill on sight targets."

Back on Pioneer 2, Rallyhn woke up a while later to find Rika sleeping next to him. His cheeks suddenly felt warm as he blushed and tried to get out of the bed slowly. As he crawled over her to get out, she woke up and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Where are you going Rally?" she asked as she cuddled up to him, pressing her cheek against his.

"Rika, what are you..." Rallyhn tried to ask but was cut off when Rika put a finger to his lips.

"Nothing Rallyhn, but please, just stay, your so warm." Rallyhn started to sweat a bit and blushed as Rika put her arm around him and fell back asleep. Back on the surface, Dr. Mira finished her report and looked at the two hunters,

"Ok, I'm ready to return now, your mission is over," she said as she opened a telepipe back to the city. Death and Elenore entered the pipe and went back to the guild. Death handed Elenore her share of the payment and chuckled some.

"Its been a long time now that you've been my partner Elenore, but now you can go back to the lab, its time for me to take the boy and fulfill the mission he was born to complete." Elenore looked at him

"Alright Death, thank you for being my friend all these years, I'll tell the doctor you said hello,"

A few hours later, Death wandered his way on the beach and sat down on a rock near the control area "Of all the places on this world, this is the most peaceful," He said before he suddenly lost his vision when a pair of hands covered his eyes. Natsume giggled some as she had Death's eyes covered.

"Guess who?" She unplugged his helmet and took it off before smiling at him while his blank eyes looked for her.

"You know I'm blind without my helmet's visor," said Death before Natsume pushed him into the water. He got back up and began looking for his helmet while Natsume held it above his head. She pushed him down onto his back and then sat on his chest

"You silly man, why are you so easy?" she leaned forward and kissed him before putting the helmet back on. Death looked up at her and rolled her off of him and then stood up

"If I'm so easy, why did you just fall off?" Natsume giggled a bit and started walking toward the trees.

"I'm going to change, wait here" Death nodded and stood where he was until he heard something behind him on the sand. He quickly withdrew a pair of blades and saw it was only a crab.

"Get out of here," he muttered and kicked the crab back into the water and turned around to see Natsume emerging from the trees. She smiled at him and opened a telepipe back to the city and they both entered.


	4. The Beginning

Delchild

Chapter 4: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own PSO, but I claim ownership of any and all characters I have made.

Rallyhn and Death entered the ruins for training, and the young boy seemed anxious for the battles ahead.

"Ok Rallyhn, welcome to the ruins, the forest was child's play compared to what you'll find in here, so stay on your toes and do not get separated, no matter what." Rallyhn looked up at Death and nodded. Death turned back around and saw a man in dark blue robes standing at the door.

"Ray?" Death said in shock. The figure turned to Death and smiled "Yo!" Death walked over to him and then punched Ray in the shoulder "You dork, I heard that you died in the mines!" Ray laughed a bit and looked at Rallyhn

"No, I was just stranded for a bit, so... this is the one?" Death nodded

"Yes, this is Rallyhn, the child born of Del DNA," Ray patted Rallyhn's shoulder lightly.

"We'll meet again later young man, just follow Death's lead, he knows this area like the back of his hand since this is the spot where he... never mind, I'm sure he'll tell ya someday, until then, bye!" Ray walked away as Death looked at him, anger almost seemed to being pouring from his vents. Ray opened a telepipe, looked at Death and before he vanished, he leaned his head back and screamed "DAMN!!!!!" then laughed as he vanished. Rallyhn looked at Death confused

"What was that all about?" Death shook his head.

"That's his catch phrase, though I've told him to stop using it a lot of times. Lets continue on, if Ray is here, then so is the rest of the gang."

Death and Rallyhn continued on through the ruins, luckily Rallyhn had only fought Claws until now. In the distance down a short hall was a very large, open room. Death looked down and smiled

"Prepare for a real fight, young Rallyhn." Rallyhn and Death entered the large room and looked around, Rallyhn a little nervous now because of Death's statement. They walked into the middle of the room where a group of Dimenians came out of the shadows and surrounded Death, keeping him pinned in that spot as two more appeared and started coming towards Rallyhn. Death looked at him and saw the fear in Rallyhn's eyes.

"No, run Rallyhn!" Death was repeatedly hit by the Dimenians so he was lucky to get a hit off on them himself before Rallyhn's scream was heard as he was knocked down. Rallyhn closed his eyes and waited for his end until he heard two bodies fall to the ground in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw three Delsabers standing there, their blades covered in the Dimenians' fluids. Death killed the last of the ones that surrounded him and ran towards Rallyhn

"I can't believe he tapped into his hidden powers, the fear of death must've summoned the Delsabers to his rescue," Death muttered to himself, his eyes on the three Delsabers. As Death approached Rallyhn, the Delsabers stepped in front of him and prepared to attack Death. As they prepared to strike, Rallyhn got up and looked at them

"Don't, he's my friend!" The Delsabers turned back at Rallyhn and then vanished, knowing that the threat was gone and no harm was coming to Rallyhn. "Death, what happened, why did those things help me?" Death looked down at Rallyhn and sighed.

"I guess I'm the one who has to tell you, Rallyhn, you are one of those things, you're a new species, not human, Newman, and not even an android. You are the result of mixing a Delsaber's genes with that of a human, so in fact, you are one of them, though separate from them, you have the hidden potential to control them and save other hunter's lives. But don't tell anyone what happened, or else they'll bring you to the Lab, and I don't think you want a bunch of doctors testing you all the time, do you?" Rallyhn gulped and shook his head and then looked at his hands which were shaking a bit.

Death and Rallyhn continued a bit down the hall before Rallyhn stopped

"I want to go home Death, I'm getting tired and I'm sore, all the fights were good experience, but it's wearing me out. Death turned back to Rallyhn then opened a telepipe

"Ok, let's go home then Rallyhn" they both stepped into the telepipe and returned to the city. Once they returned to Rallyhn's home, Rallyhn walked inside and Death headed off, "I'll see you later Rallyhn, I have some work to do."


	5. Memories Reborn pt 1

Delchild

Chapter 5: Memories Reborn pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PSO or any affiliated material, but I do claim ownership of any and all characters that I have or will create. Collyhn's name is pronounced colon (yes, like the organ, same pronunciation, different spelling) for anyone who sits there trying to figure out who to say his name. Kiri and Mr. Doom are owned by friends that I played online with.

After Death got Rallyhn home, he turned around and headed back towards the telepipe. He chuckled a bit when he saw a goofy looking Humar there smoking a cigar.

He was wearing the traditional hunter gear, but he wore a small pair of goggles and crazy green spiked hair.

"Death... what are you doing, I heard that you died in the mines."

Death sighed before answering.

"I know, I know, Ray already chewed me out. So I'm guessing the entire gang is down in the ruins at the usual spot?"

The Humar laughed and nodded.

"Did you really have to ask me that Death? Besides... where have you been?" He took a long drag on the cigar and smiled some before putting it away, knowing full well it was forbidden to be smoking here anyways.

Death chuckled. "Collyhn, one of these days, the principal is going to really put you in prison for good if you keep breaking the law like that. That's why there are rules; he just might even take away your hunter's license this time."

Collyhn laughed a bit.

"Damn... alright, alright" he put away the last half of the cigar before stepping into the gate "lets go already, my grandmother moves faster than that, heck, my ketchup moves faster out of those annoying glass bottles than you," he laughed hysterically before a glass ketchup bottle hit his head.

Death smiled and walked into the gate and before teleporting the two of them into the ruins. With a bit of humor coming to mind, Death said,

"Lead the way, oh mighty Collyhn, master of the forehead catching the ketchup bottle technique!" Death laughed and bowed slightly right before they where transported to the surface.

Death and Collyhn arrived in the ruins and began heading towards the lower levels, slaughtering all that got into their way, most commonly the Dimenians. As they walked down a long, empty corridor, Death looked at Collyhn and sighed.

"You think they'll forgive me? I know Doom will, but Kiri might rip me a new circuit path..." Collyhn laughed a bit and shook his head. Death sighed again and started to have a flashback.

Mines, 2 years previous...

Death was running through the second level of the mines with a smaller Newman female, she had bright pink hair and tons of makeup on her like other Forces did.

"Kiri-chan... I'm not sure how much longer we can last, there are too many Garanz running around today, we just had to pick up this mission, didn't we?" he saw another Garanz teleport into the room and unload its payload of missiles at Kiri. "Kiri, behind you!" he shouted before running into the path of the barrage as another Garanz appeared.

"Gaahhhh..." his metallic scream filled the mines as the missiles blasted him repeatedly.

"Death... no..." Kiri quickly pulled out a different mag than what she normally used, a Bhirava, and a pair of Angel Wings appeared on her, strengthening her magic before she launched a dozen Rafoie spells at the Garanz, not noticing the one behind her.

Death got up as the one Garanz was destroyed but pushed Kiri out of the way as another missile barrage was fired. He took the hits but laughed as he stood there with a golden aura around him

"Varaha, get ready, launch Golla!" His Varaha glowed before a dear looking creature appeared and threw bolts of energy from its antlers at the Garanz, destroying it instantly before he fell onto his butt. "Kiri, be careful, you always let them sneak up on you." He used a Dimate on himself and then one on her to restore their health.

Ruins, back to present...

Death and Collyhn entered a room filled with cargo boxes and a few people. Collyhn sat on one of the boxes as Death walked towards the group. Kiri walked over to him and just as Death thought his was about to be smacked around, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight

"I missed you little brother," Death smiled and patted her head before a black a yellow Hucast approached him.

Death stuck his hand out

"Mr. Doom... great to see that you're still functioning" The android smirked and walked away before a very familiar and annoying voice filled the room

"DAAAMMMNNN!!!!!" Ray appeared from the shadows, laughing slightly.

"Ray, what have we told you about wearing that dress...?" Ray looked at his Force uniform robes

"It's not a dress; call it a robe, a kilt or even a toga!! But not a dress."

Death waved it off as he sat down on the crate

"So... I take it that everyone's here unless someone else from my past is going to pop out of the woodworks?"

Kiri giggled and kicked him off the crate

"Don't be such a smarty, and no, your girlfriend hasn't arrived yet, nor has sliver and kitsune." Death got back up slowly and brushed himself off before he was drop kicked from behind out of nowhere

"Oomph!" He got back up to see a female Newman in a Hunter's outfit that almost looked like she was a nurse with blue hair "Kitsune... I figured as much. And let me guess, Sliver is right behind me, right?" Kitsune nodded as Human male that was overly skinny jumped and landed on Death's shoulders before flipping forward and landing on his feet. He was bald and wore a mask that resembled a fox.

Death glared at him behind the visor of his robotic helmet and crossed his arms

"So, once Natsume gets here, our little group will have officially been re-instated with a new member added. The guardians' are back, and Rallyhn is getting strong enough, it's only a matter of time before he joins our ranks as well," the group nodded as Kiri started passing out custom bracers around the group.

"These are bracers that I made myself, they are symbols that we are one, and that only we have these, so do not let any collectors steal them from you. They have special properties, which will make you harder to hit while you guys are close to each other." Kiri smiled and handed a set of bracers to Natsume as she entered. Natsume took the bracer and walked over to Death and took off his helmet

"Told you I'd make it," she smiled and kissed him softly before putting his helmet back on.

That's it for part 1 of Memories Reborn


End file.
